pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Go West, Young Dragon Trainer!/Transcript
(While at the Pokémon Center, Sugar couldn't help but notice the expression on Caber's face.) Sugar: Something wrong, Caber? Caber: (pause) No. I just have something to consider. Sugar: C'mon, what's wrong? Caber: Oh, it's... Well, it's what Brynn said. (pause) I know I said I don't have to prove my Pokémon are strong, but... Am I being silly in not collecting badges and challenging a Pokémon League? Sugar: '''Well, everyone has their own dreams. You have yours, I have mine. '''Caber: What do you think, Joel? Joel: '''You do whatever you feel like. '''Caber: (sighs) ''Would you excuse me a moment? ''(walks away) (Sugar wanted to go after him, but Joel stopped her. Caber went to the phones to make a call. The phone rang a couple of times until the image of a woman appeared on the screen.) Woman: (singsongy) Hello? (sees it's Caber) Caber? Oh, it's so good to hear from you, sweetie! Caber: '''Hi, Mom. '''Mrs. McToss: How're things going for you in Kanto? Caber: Oh good. My Charmander's finally evolved into Charizard, and I've got a shiny Druddigon, Tyrunt, and a Horsea from the Safari Zone as well. Mrs. McToss: Oh that's wonderful, dear. (pause) But, Caber, you seem to have something on your mind. Is everything alright? Caber: Well, there is one thing. And it's something I'd like to discuss with you and Grandpa about. Voice: Somebody call me? (Caber saw his Grandpa appeared alongside his Mom.) Caber: Oh hi, Grandpa. (So Caber told his Mom and Grandpa about his dilemma; about his battle with Brynn, about her suggesting he go for the Johto League, and everything.) Caber: So, I was hoping either of you could give me some advice on this. What should I do? (There was a long silence.) Grandpa McToss: Well, my boy... I think this is something you should consider on your own. Mrs. McToss: Bottom line, Caber, we love you whatever you decide to do. Grandpa McToss: Besides, if all else fails, you can also find some more Pokémon for your team here in your home region. Caber: Hmm... Thanks a lot. You've given me much to consider. Anyway, I gotta go, but I love you, and I'll call you again soon. Mrs. McToss: Okay, sweetie. Take care of yourself. (singsongy) I love you! (With that, the screen went blank. After that, Caber's face changed. He now knew what he wanted to do. But first, he had to discuss it with his friends. He picked up with Pokémon and spoke with the others.) Caber: Guys, can we talk outside? So Big Faye can have a say in this, of course. (Sugar, Joel, and Polly nodded and followed him outside. Once outside, Caber released Charizard, Druddigon, Tyrunt, and Horsea.) Big Faye: Is everything alright? Caber: Everything's fine. I just had a talk with my mom and my grandpa about my dilemma, and I've made my decision. (Sugar and the others looked on eagerly.) Caber: I've decided I'm going to compete in the Johto League. I'll start by collecting the badges, then I'll enter the Silver Conference, and hopefully, I'll get to challenge the Elite Four. Then I'll know for sure if I'm a good Trainer or not. (to his Pokémon) What do you think, guys? Druddigon: (nods) Druddigon! Tyrunt: (nods, smiles) Tyrunt! Horsea: (nods) Horsea. Charizard: (nods, growls, gives a thumb's up and winks) Caber: Thanks, buddy. (to Big Faye) Big Faye? Big Faye: Anywhere my friends go, I'll go too. Besides, being around a whole assortment of friends has been so good for me. Caber: (nods) How bout you, Polly? Polly: Oh, I wanna go! I'd love to see new Pokémon. Togepi: Toge prii! Caber: How bout you, Joel? You up for going to Johto? Joel: '''Sure! '''Caber: Sugar? (Sugar thought about it a moment. Then she smiled.) Sugar: 'Sounds awesome! And hey, I like the idea of new Pokémon too. ''(Caber smiled at this. It seemed all his friends were gung ho with his decision.) '''Caber: Then it's settled. First thing tomorrow, we head out for Tohjo Falls... Then we'll be in Johto. Sugar: '''Awesome! I gotta call my sis, and my grandma! '''Joel: And I'll let my folks know. Hopefully, my dad's accepted that I've gone with a Happiny by now. Happiny: '''Happiny! '''Polly: Oh, Caber, could you read me a story, please? Caber: (smiles) Alright. How bout a few from this? (brings out a book entitled "The Three Railway Engines") Polly: Oh yes, please. (So Caber sat with Polly in her lap, while Sugar and Joel called their families about what they planned to do. Polly loved it when Caber her stories, because he always did the voices for the characters. Happiny plays with a berry, but drops it on herself. Togepi saw what had happened and picked up the berry herself.')'' 'Togepi: '''Kiiii. ''(Then Happiny grabbed the berry, causing both baby Pokémon to go into a tug of war over which should get it. In the end though, the berry broke in half. This meant that both Happiny and Togepi could share the berry. Happiny nibbles her half, taking miniature bites. Togepi nibbles her half as well. They both agreed that it tasted good.) '''Happiny: '''Happiny! '''Togepi: Toge priii! Sugar: '''Those two seem to like each other! '''Joel: Sure does. (Sugar looked and thought it was cute to see Caber reading stories to little Polly. That night, Polly was tucked in with Sugar.) Polly: Y'know, Sugar. I'm excited for tomorrow. Sugar: 'Me too. But for now, let's get some sleep. Okay? ''(Both girls closed their eyes. Meanwhile, Caber and Joel were talking.) '''Caber: I hope you don't have any regrets, Joel. Y'know, about traveling with us? Joel: '''No, I don't. '''Happiny: ''(loud) Happiny! '''Joel:' So, uh, is it just you, your Mom, and Grandpa where you come from? Caber: Yeah. My Dad was never around when I was growing up. He was always busy with his work in the International Police. He died in the line of duty while protecting some Pokémon that were being abused. And Grandma passed away when I was 7. Joel: '''Aw. Sorry about that. '''Caber: Thanks. My Mom's been supportive to me though. She's kind, caring... You'd like her. Joel: '''Cool. '''Caber: And Grandpa, well... (pulls something out of his pocket) He gave me this. (reveals a Charizardite X and Key Stone) Joel: '''Whoa. A Mega Stone and a Key Stone? '''Caber: Yeah. Family heirlooms. Grandpa was actually the one who inspired me to become a Dragon Trainer. Joel: '''Wow. '''Caber: Yeah. (puts the Charizardite X and Key Stone away) I'm kinda nervous about using Mega Evolution myself. Joel: '''As long as the Pokémon trust you, it's cool. '''Caber: Hope so. Well, let's get some sleep. We have a long journey tomorrow. 'Joel: '''Yeah. ''(With that, the boys closed their eyes, and went to sleep. Outside the Pokémon Center, Big Faye was sleeping peacefully, dreaming of all the cute Pokémon she and her friends were sure to see when they arrived in Johto.) Category:Pokémon Legends Season 1 Transcripts